Storm Inside
by Wishmaker1028
Summary: Happy New Year! Timmy is thirteen years old and is about to learn that being the Chosen One has another role. Fighting with his friends from the surrounding dimensions to stop Anti-Cosmo's plan: to awaken the anti-fairy master and destroy the dimensions. Big crossover. AU, after Timmy adopts Sparky. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box! Edited on DA.
1. January 1, 2017

**Kids Network Studios Presents**

 _In Association with TimPrime1 and Toonami_

 **Storm Inside**

It was a dark and stormy night. The rain came down hard as the thunder cracked in the sky. The lightning flashed strongly, the wind whisking those that were not welcomed in it. As the unlucky souls that were caught up in the storm ran for cover, the storm clouds grew gray. They were showing signs that they were not leaving any time soon. A young teen boy panted as the puddle he stepped in splashed his green rain coat. His purple boots were now very soaked as was his pink hat. He was soaked to the skin, yet he still trudged on in the rain. He had no other choice.

He had no place to go in this terrible weather. No one cared for this child. Or, at the very least, that was his opinion. The young teen ran into the only house on the block without any lights on. He immediately turned on the lights, seeing that he was home alone. He quickly discarded all of his wet clothes, running into the bathroom as he did. He forgot briefly about the dry clothes that he would need, instead focusing on the current way he was in. The water started up, cold at first, before finally getting hot. As he let the water warm up his scrawny body, he let the silence consume him.

It was almost welcoming at that point, compared to the chaos of the storm. He grabbed the soap, washing up the scars that were on 75% of his body. The one that was more faded was also the biggest. It was on his chest, long and it was where his lower chest would be. He still felt the pain of that injury. But no one cared to notice. No one loved him. Sure, he had...them. But how long would that last, anyhow? Three, maybe four, years? And then what? He wouldn't remember them? Why couldn't he be left with the memories of the only happiness he ever had in his life? It was frustrating to him.

They were always there for him. Sure, they didn't know about the scars. They knew he had been tortured by her. But she left. He couldn't remember why or when. Quite frankly, he didn't care. He wondered how long that was in him. The idea that he no longer cared. Maybe since two years ago? His scar flared up, the ghost pain coming back to him. A small but low yelp escaped his lips as he struggled to keep it low. The tears rolled down his eyes, his body shaking in convulsions. He struggled to stay on his feet. He struggled not to yell for help. He struggled not to picture that awful moment.

How in the world was he supposed to forget that one day? It was just not possible, or at least, he hoped not. While it did give him a scar, he had to admit, that was the best day of his life. The day where he found out that he was the true... He turned off the water, opening the glass door of the shower, grabbing a towel in the process. His face was blank but the look on his face was all too clear. He was basically a solder. There was no denying that. But why did he have to be such a young one? He dried himself off, seeing that he now had fresh and dry clothes on the hamper. A smile touched his lips, seeing that it was his favorite pair of pajamas.

They really did love him. Why, he would never know. He could hear them in the next room as he put them on. He yawned, exiting the bathroom. He looked up at the picture up on the wall. It was the last picture of him with his parents. They were all happy. A small tear entered his eye, taking the picture down for a minute. He looked at his parents, sad. Why, he wondered, did they ignore him everyday? Why did they allow for their only son to live like this? Why was he cast aside by those that he loved the most? Was it because he was Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner?

* * *

Timmy walked into his bedroom, seeing his fairy god parents. Wanda saw him first, floating over to her god child.

"How you feeling, sport? A lot better?" She asked, sounding worried.

"Honestly, I'm feeling really tired," Timmy answered, truthfully.

"You did have a big exam that Cracker surprised ya with," Cosmo stated, turning into a literal cracker.

Poof sighed in annoyance as Sparky walked over to his owner. He had been here, waiting for Timmy to return home from his day.

"You should get some sleep," Sparky pointed out.

Timmy merely nodded, piling himself into bed. Wanda tucked him in, seeing that the boy was asleep before his head hit the pillow. She kissed his head; her husband, her son, and the fairy dog following after her lead.

"Rest well, Timmy," Wanda whispered. "Rest well, sport."

The fairies decided to change into some stuffed animals and blankets. Sparky curled up into a ball, laying on Timmy's left side. Though he knew that he didn't have to sleep, he just felt better giving the kid a companion. After all, that's what he needed the most. Or so they thought.

* * *

It was true that Timmy was a boy with fairies and a fairy dog. It was also true that Timmy had a terrible family. And it was also true that the boy was going through his teenager faze. The fairies were frightened that they would be taken away – just when Timmy needed them most. Timmy's parents, Terrance and Tamara, often went on _"business"_ trips. But they had been on the move ever since Timmy had turned thirteen. Jorgen Von Strangle, while he was the enforcer of Da Rules, was trying to pull every string he could to let Timmy keep his fairies. Sure, while Timmy was a pain, he had to admit that the kid was growing on him.

He wanted the Chosen One – the true Chosen One – to stay within magic forever. However, that was proving to be harder than he thought.

"No one said that this would be easy," Cupid stated to him.

"No one said that we would all love this kid as much as we do," Jorgen pointed out, sadly.

To this, Cupid merely nodded. The fairies did all love Timmy. While he was a menace, he did do everything in his power to help. He was a good, kind soul that was going to grow-up in a cold, cruel world once his fairies left. And it seemed like the fairy council didn't care. They just wanted to move on to the next child.

One of them stated firmly, "While it is true that Timmy Turner has done a lot for the fairies, we don't need someone else turning into another Denzel Crocker or Miss Doombringer. While Denzel isn't that much of a threat, Doombringer is. And we don't need that. Chosen One or not."

"That is NOT fair!" Jorgen disputed.

A second councilman spoke, "No one said that life was fair."

"You do realize that this is no ordinary boy we are talking about here?!" Jorgen hissed.

The third councilman nodded as he replied, "Yes, we are all quite well aware of Turner's actions for Fairy World and also, regrettably, against it."

"Then I will disband this council and let Turner remember!" Jorgen threatened.

The fourth councilman told him, "You will do no such thing if you want the balance of the wishing meter stabled."

"That's bull and out of date," Jorgen huffed.

The final and fifth councilman responded, "Call what you want, Jorgen. But we all agree. If you want to keep that marriage to the Tooth Fairy, I suggest you drop this matter."

Jorgen snarled, showing his hand. There was no wedding ring upon it. He said nothing as he let his actions sink into the council. With a tap of his wand, Jorgen was gone. He was fed up with it. He was so frustrated with the whole thing. He just wanted the same thing as all of the other fairies. He wanted Timmy to remember them forever. He had deserved it.

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: Well that ends the start to this story. I know it is a bit dark but it will probably get way darker since this is rated T. I mean, there are gonna be several reasons for this. I do want it as a darker version of an old classic, 'The Chaos of Knowing'. But for now guys, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. January 2, 2017

A few months ago...

Jorgen had just returned home from enforcing Da Rules. He had to admit that his feet were tired from standing all day. He couldn't wait to sit on the couch and watch _'All My Biceps'_. He took out his key to the house that he shared with his beautiful wife, Tooth Fairy. But to his surprise, the key didn't even manage to get into the lock.

"What in the world?" He asked, puzzled.

"Can't get in, can you?" A voice asked, sounding upset.

Jorgen spun around and floating there was the Tooth Fairy. And she looked mad beyond belief.

"What's going on TF?" Jorgen asked, looking at her concerned.

Tooth Fairy rolled her eyes as she answered, huffing, "I completely hate that nickname. And if you were actually around and not constantly doing your job and picking on poor Timmy Turner, you would know that!"

Jorgen looked sad and stated, "I do admit that I do my job a lot but it does not mean I do not love you." He paused as he asked, "And what are you talking about? The last time I picked on Timmy Turner was when I used his teeth to pop the question with!"

Tooth Fairy was furious at this point, making a fist, as she huffed, "You idiot! Binky told me what you did to Timmy. You know, that wish that he was never born!"

Jorgen's eyes flew open in surprise. Did Binky really squeal on him to Tooth Fairy? And if he did, who else knew about what happened between them? Did the counsel know?

"I did not mean that much harm to him," Jorgen tried to reason.

"You don't get it, do you?" Tooth Fairy asked, in a bit of hateful awe. "He was going to commit suicide because of you!"

That's when Jorgen's world came crashing down. His eyes were wide as he dropped to his knees. His breathing was hard and swallow. Tooth Fairy floated away from him, saying nothing else to him. Jorgen's entire body shook hard as he got up, walking away from his former home.

"Jorgen Von Strangle." A voice stated.

Jorgen froze in his tracks, expecting Time to be behind him. Except, when he turned around, he did not see Time. He saw another man. He was tall, salt and pepper hair, brown eyes, orange undershirt, a white lab coat, brown jeans, green goggles, and brown shoes.

Jorgen got annoyed and asked, "Who are you?"

He walked over to Jorgen as he answered, "My name is Professor Paradox, a friend of Ben Tennyson's. I am a time walker."

"Time walker?" Jorgen repeated, a bit mystified. "And who is Ben Tennyson?"

Paradox ignored the question about Ben as he nodded and replied, "I'm here on orders of your king. To show you the error of your ways and give you a taste of your own medicine."

"And how are you gonna do that, time walker?" Jorgen asked, a bit annoyed.

 _'So the king does know,'_ he thought, a bit annoyed at himself. Anyways, Paradox didn't answer as he took Jorgen's arm and went back in time.

* * *

When Jorgen was able to open his eyes again, he saw a very strange place. He felt at home, which felt a bit odd to him. Where in the world were they?

"Where are we?" Jorgen demanded.

"Surely you do not recognize your home?" Paradox answered, his face neutral.

Jorgen perked up as he look around, a bit puzzled. The fairies were flying around, the colors were brighter, and the Big Wand was stronger than ever before.

"What is going on here?" Jorgen questioned, looking at Paradox.

But that's when he saw that he was alone. Frustrated, Jorgen sighed as he walked down the streets of Fairy World. He got to his office, about to go in. That's when he heard a voice he hadn't heard in years.

"This is has been an amazing day, Binky." A female voice with a beautiful British accent declared.

"I knew you would enjoy it," Binky agreed.

Jorgen peeked through the window, seeing Binky and the woman. The woman had shoulder length brown hair, stunning brown eyes, wearing a red low cut blouse that showed her cleavage, a short gray skirt, black tights, and red dress shoes. Jorgen's mouth went dry instantly when he saw her. It was Nacey Rose Cortex, his best friend...and at one time, his secret lover.

"Nance..." He breathed, his voice dry.

"Yes, she now does your job," Paradox stated, suddenly appearing next to him.

Jorgen was a bit startled by this as he questioned, "She does my job?! But I had not seen her in years!"

Paradox nodded and answered, "Yes, I know. This is the world would be like if you weren't in it."

Jorgen started to protest, "Why would she be my replacement?! Why would you show me her?! She doesn't have magic! I had to keep the whole thing a secret! I was never..."

Paradox interrupted, "Oh you were in love with her. And she was in love with you. There was no denying it."

Jorgen blushed hard, not even feeling Paradox's placing his hand on the fairy commander's shoulder. The two of them went away from Fairy World, to a different location.

* * *

The two of them soon found themselves in Dimmsdale.

Jorgen recognized it right away as he asked, "Why did you bring me here?" Paradox said nothing but he stood next to Jorgen. That's when they saw a ten year old boy walk by them. That boy was his former god child, Winston. Jorgen paled, as if he had seen a ghost. Winston had died at the hands of... Jorgen felt sick to his stomach as he lowered his head and breathed, "I knew it..."

Paradox confirmed, "Yes, Winston is alive. Thanks to Cosmo and Wanda."

Jorgen perked up and saw a pink pen and a green pencil on the young ten year old. Jorgen knew a mile away that it was Cosmo and Wanda. Jorgen was even more confused now as he questioned, "But what about Turner?"

Paradox did not answer but the silence quickly did. Jorgen turned white as a ghost. That's when he felt his body tingle.

* * *

That's when he saw something. They were in a cemetery. Paradox pointed at a grave and it was inscribed: _'RIP: Timothy "Timmy" Tiberius Turner. Born March 21, 1992. Died: January 4, 2002. Beloved son, great nephew, and friend.'_ Jorgen fell to his knees after reading what was inscribed.

Jorgen yelled, "No, this cannot be!" That's when Jorgen turned to Paradox and begged, "Please, say this won't be so! Please say that he will be spared!"

Paradox hissed, "This is what the world would be like without you." He coldly used his time powers to swat Jorgen into an open grave. That's when Jorgen saw a dozen skeleton hands going towards him. "How does it feel knowing that without you, things would be much better?! How does it feel that the entire world can go on without you?!"

"L – let me go!" Jorgen screamed, scared.

"No," Paradox refused, as he walked away.

That's when the skeleton hands pushed Jorgen further and further into the ground. Jorgen was screaming his head off for someone to help him…anyone to help him.

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: Well, chapter 2 has ended. While this was mostly a flashback combined with old theories, you can still tell that this is a rather creepy yet sad chapter. There's still more to come. Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. January 3, 2017

As the stars entered the night sky, Nacey Rose Cortex was sitting outside of her home. She sipped her tea which sat perfectly in its red tea cup. She was in deep thought, as the tea had gone cold hours before. She didn't even notice it was cold, just held the tea cup in her hands. She didn't even notice that she was being watched by Crash Bandicoot. Crash was being rather quiet, observing Nacey from afar. He couldn't help but notice that her mind was somewhere else, on someone else. _'But it isn't on Neo,'_ Crash thought, wondering who had Nacey's thoughts tonight. As she finally poured out the ice cold tea, her brown hair blew slightly in the breeze.

"Jorgen..." She barely whispered.

* * *

As Nacey walked down the streets of London, she had a slight annoyed look. She couldn't believe that her brother had left London like that. Granted, Jasmine had everything that was coming to her. She deserved it. But it was just in the way he did it. It wasn't like her brother. _'Just what kind of a place did I send him to,'_ she thought, a bit ticked off. She didn't even notice bumping into one of the local bullies. They were the ones that used to pick on Neo all of the time.

"Hey, you got in my way," the first bully threatened, grabbing her arm hard.

"I did not!" She hissed, aggravated further.

"Hey, that's Neo's sister!" The second bully commented, after seeing her face.

"Ah good old Nacey the punching bag!" The third bully teased.

To that, the entire gang laughed. Nacey said nothing, knowing that it was her own fate. The leader was about to punch Nacey in the face. She braced for impact, closing her eyes instantly. But nothing happened. She opened up one of her eyes, seeing a man her age in front of her. That's when she saw who had saved her. He had a crew cut of blonde hair, blue eyes, had strapping muscles, wearing a white t-shirt that had torn sleeves, tight khakis that were ripped from the knee down, and black military style boots. He had punched the bullies to a frightening pulp. Nacey gulped as she thought, as he looked at her, _'Hope he's friendly.'_

"Thank you, for your kindness," she thanked him, a bit nervously.

He looked at her as he nodded and replied, in a thick Austrian accent, "You are quite welcome."

She relaxed a little as she introduced, "I'm Nacey Cortex."

Nacey held out her right hand, expecting a handshake. The man seemed hesitant at first, as if he was mulling something over in his mind. Eventually, he shook her hand.

"I am Jorgen Von Strangle," he told her.

Nacey smiled. She had a feeling that this would be the start of a new friendship.

* * *

And it was. For the entire month Jorgen was in London, the two were barely apart. Nacey was having fun, away from her problems. And Jorgen was enjoying being the enforcer everyone hated. Course Jorgen couldn't tell Nacey that he was a fairy. If he did, it would risk everything. Nacey had been harboring her own secret, having discovered that she had magical powers. On the final night of Jorgen's stay, the two decided to attend a formal dance. Jorgen had wore a tuxedo while Nacey wore a slinky yet stunning red dress.

And Jorgen would have been lying to himself if he didn't find her very attractive that night. Nacey felt the same as the two had a whole bunch of fun. Jorgen kissed her on the lips, hard. What he didn't expect was her kissing back.

* * *

Nacey sighed at those memories. Course, while she and Jorgen were former lovers, she couldn't escape the feeling that she just belonged in his arms. There was just something about him. Something she couldn't put her finger on.

"Nance?" Crash asked, capturing her attention.

Nacey looked, seeing the evolved bandicoot as she answered, "Hey Crash."

"Are you okay?" He questioned, tilting his head in confusion.

"Yeah, just trying to get old thoughts out of my head," she answered, truthfully. Crash sat with her, looking curious. Nacey couldn't help but smile. She wouldn't deny that Crash reminded her of Neo. "Curious, are we?" She teased.

"Yeah, I am." Crash admitted.

Nacey couldn't help but giggle. She rather liked being around her brother's creation. Though, there were times she missed him. She still did.

* * *

Jorgen returned home that day, flopping down on his bed rather hard. His mind was in a million places, mostly on Timmy's case. The others, not so much. He kept repeating the part with Nacey over and over in his head. The whole thing bothered him, sure. But Paradox leaving him with the fact that a non-magical being would be a better fairy commander than him...

"Wait..." Jorgen realized a loud. "If she is a non-magical being then why would she be in Fairy World?" That's when he sat up on his bed and added, "That could mean one of two things. Paradox is playing with me about my relationship with Nance or..."

That's when it dawned on him. Jorgen had kept the whole relationship pretty quiet, since he knew it would be against Da Rules for a fairy to fall in love with a non-magical being.

"...she had magic..." Jorgen breathed.

"About time you figured it out!" Cupid complained, appearing in Jorgen's bedroom.

"AH!" Jorgen yelled, falling out of his bed.

Cupid saw this as he quickly stated, "Sorry..."

Jorgen got to his feet as he started to reply, "If you don't shut up..."

"Well, it was hard trying to keep quiet about the whole relationship," Cupid pointed out.

Jorgen perked up as he questioned, "You lied for me?"

"I won't do it again," Cupid warned. "But this is only to help you get your life together so we can all help Timmy Turner. The end is near."

Jorgen sighed heavily and replied, "I hate when you are right."

"I know," Cupid told him, squealing a bit.

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: Cupid is evil, guys. Also, the reason Neo is dead is because this takes place after Crash Bandicoot: Rebirth. Since that story is only on Wattpad, I will fill in the details soon. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. January 8, 2017

_Before we enter the next three chapters, thanks those of you who have: favorite, followed, and reviewed. Appreciate each one. But the recent reviews were eaten by fanfiction so I couldn't really answer them all too well. So to apologize for that, here's a quick reply to those reviews:_

 _Aslan333: Thank you for reviewing the first three chapters. It has been a long time since I have heard from you and it feels like I have earned it with this new story. Yes, I have changed my username but that was only because I wanted to have a fresh start in a new town. (That and TimPrime1, my boyfriend, liked my Tumblr user name better. I did too so here we are.)_

 _Gage the Hedgehog: Glad that you liked them so far. Hoping to update these next few days to celebrate my brand new awesome job.  
_

 _And that's all for the reviews for now. Now onto the fourth chapter!_

* * *

 _"Hey kid, do me a favor. Whomever you are, get out. Get out right now. I am going to die because it is my time, ya know? I want to die to help these animantronics...these kids. I'm hoping my sacrifice won't be in vein. I hope that by dying here, they won't get out into our world. Cause if they do, we can expect hell breaking loose. And I don't want that to happen. I've lived my life to the fullest. I have no regrets, kid. And you know what, you shouldn't either. I don't want anyone else taking my place. Let me die and let those that follow get out fast before it all ends too quick._

 _"I wouldn't want to wish this job on anyone. Not even Michael Afton. That kid...that kid is just trying too damn hard to prove a madman is sane. And I know he is trying, especially after his brother's and sister's death. You can lead a camel to water but you can't make him drink. So I'll see you on the flipside, kid. This is my last ride...forever."_

The recording stopped there, the tape rather worn down by this time. Michael _"Mike"_ David Schmidt cried, his shoulders shaking. He had been working at this old pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Sure, he had heard that the place was bad. Mainly because kids have gone missing around the place. He looked over at his family photo on the coffee table, the tears in his eyes. It was from when he was younger. In the photo was a man, a young girl, a teenage boy, and a young boy. Mike sobbed harder. He was trying to avoid the fridge, as it was packed with beers that Bill Alana had bought him.

Bill Alana was the new CEO of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza after Henry Cecal was found dead in his home, years ago.

He remembered Bill telling him one time, "Sure, Henry and I often didn't see eye to eye but why did he have to kill himself? Sure, Sammy wasn't being found but everyone was trying their hardest. Especially William. He was trying even harder than Joe was."

Mike still didn't know who Joe was, but he must've been important. Every time Bill had mentioned the mysterious Joe, he took a swig out of his secret stash. Mike groaned, hearing a knock at the door.

"Yeah, I'm comin'," he groaned, getting up from the coach. He wiped his eyes quickly as he opened the door. There, was Maya Richards. "Hey Maya." He greeted, glumly.

"Izzy said that you were in a bad way," She stated, cutting to the chase.

"She doesn't know when to keep quiet," Mike complained.

Isabella _"Izzy"_ McHaels was one of Mike's best friends. Mike loved hanging out with both girls during college. However, he only saw Izzy as a little sister. Maya was always the one liked more. Then again, Mike's other best friend, Jeremy Fitzgerald was the one attracted to Izzy.

"Can I come in?" Maya asked, sounding worried.

"It's a free country," Mike answered, shrugging his shoulders.

Maya entered the apartment, Mike closing the door behind him. Maya sat on the couch, seeing the family photo on the coffee table. She was about to pick it up when Mike put it down, face first.

"Oh come on, Mike," she complained. "Your family can't be that bad."

"Believe me, it is bad." Mike stated, stone faced.

Maya waved her hands in defeat as she replied, "Okay, okay! I give."

Mike breathed a small sigh of relief. That was way too close. He didn't want anyone knowing the truth. Especially his friends. That's when Maya saw the tape. Her face softened as she took it carefully. She placed the object into the palm of her hand, as if it was the most important thing in the world.

"Phone Guy..." Mike whispered, knowing what she was thinking.

"I know," Maya replied, nodding slowly. "The last tape Bill had."

Mike fought back tears, trembling a bit. It was true that the mysterious man on the phone had saved his life. Mike was hoping that if he made it through the week, he would go to Bill and ask who Phone Guy was. Sadly, it wasn't meant to be.

"That guy even didn't wish this job on Michael Afton," Mike grumbled, lowly.

"William's oldest son?" Maya asked, to which earned her a nod. "That Phone Guy sure is a saint."

"What makes you say that," Mike questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Maya sat up from the couch a bit and answered, "Well, if you think about it, William Afton is the child murderer. He had been caught in the backroom. He knew how the animantronics worked. He even had secret added details in the blueprints for the animantronics in Circus Baby's Rentals and Entertainment."

Mike started to say, "I know but..."

Maya added, "And another thing. Why did he skip town if he was supposedly innocent? It doesn't make a lick of sense. And why come back to town completely skinny and wrinkled?"

Mike picked up on this and asked, "Wait. Back up. William Afton is in town?"

"Yeah, going by the name of Dave," Maya confirmed. "He's out at the cheesy motel outside of town." Mike quickly got to his feet, grabbing his coat. This surprised Maya, more than she expected. "Where are you going?!" She asked, worried.

Mike zipped up his coat, stroking her cheek and answered, "You just wait here, okay? I'll be right back."

With that, Mike walked out the door. He didn't bother to lock the door but he went straight to his car. He immediately started it up, driving off. In his hast, he had forgotten that he left the big part of his secret just laying on the coffee table. Maya saw her chance, taking up the photo. That's when she saw the family and gasped.

"Wait..." She breathed. "This is William Afton and his family... What's Mike doing with it...?" That's when she realized something big. "Oh my God." She whispered, in shock as she dropped the picture.

The picture shattered into four pieces. One piece for the little boy, one for the little girl, one for the teenage boy, and one for William Afton himself.

* * *

When Mike arrived at the motel, it was nearly dark. He got the information from the clerk on which room _"Dave"_ was staying.

"Thanks," Mike stated.

"May I ask who you are?" The clerk asked, curiously.

"Just his son," Mike answered, walking away.

Mike got to the room, hesitating for a minute. He knocked carefully. A few seconds later, the door opened. And there was Dave. His skin was riddle with scars, his face was a scowl, and his eyes looked like they had died years ago. Dave saw Mike standing there, a bit surprised.

"Michael," he stated, a bit too musical for Mike's taste.

"Father," Mike replied, his accent completely British. That's when he saw something that he automatically wished he hadn't. His father's eyes were purple, just like his skin color. Mike felt like throwing up when he smelled his odor. "Oh God..."

"Yeah, we were afraid that you would react like this, Michael Afton." The purple guy replied, glaring at Michael.

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: Yep, Michael Schmidt and Michael Afton are the same person in this universe! This goes beyond just weird, guys. Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. January 9, 2017

_Alright, before we proceed, it is time to answer the reviews. Since this chapter is a bit short, this portion is probably going to be extended a little bit longer._

 _Aslan333: Like 'The Chaos of Knowing', all of these stories will start colliding into Timmy's current situation of him trying to keep his fairies longer. How it will do that will be seen in future chapters. So I want Timmy to at least help Michael Afton with his father or something on those lines._

 _Jayjar100: I know, it came to me the other night that Michael Afton and Michael Schmidt were the same person. It would make sense that he would hide that as long as he was trying to clear his father's name. Though I think he may change his mind now._

 _I actually was planning a Five Nights at Freddy's story and add Sister Location too. You know, to see how many people liked my new theory. However, this idea came first. So without further adieu, onto the fifth chapter._

* * *

Nine Years Ago

As Cristaen struggled against Tawna's strong grip, Crash was dodging Pinstripe's shots. Aku-Aku floated alongside of Crash, protecting him from any stray bullets.

"Tell me where Neo is!" Crash demanded, hiding behind some metal.

"I ain't tellin' ya nothin'!" Pinstripe declared, shooting some more.

"Stop it, bro!" Cristaen protested.

"Hey, you keep quiet!" Tawna hissed, her grip getting a bit tighter on Cristaen.

"We must get to Cristaen." Aku-Aku urged.

"Won't do us much good if Pinstripe keeps shooting at us," Crash pointed out.

At Crash's words, more shoots rung out. Crash ducked as Cristaen stepped on Tawna's foot, hard.

"OUCH!" Tawna hissed in pain, letting go of Cristaen.

"Thank you for letting me go," Cristaen stated, a bit sarcastically. She picked up her pistol and pointed it at Pinstripe, gaining his attention. Crash looked up out of his hiding place, seeing that the two siblings were at a standstill. "Alright Pinstripe, you don't shoot me and I don't shoot you."

"What are yous gettin' at?" Pinstripe questioned.

"If you didn't shoot Neo, this whole thing wouldn't be necessary!" Cristaen hissed.

"He what?!" Crash breathed, now worried.

Cristaen turned to Crash, her peripheral vision keeping an eye on her brother. She nodded sadly, her frown evident.

"Yeah, after Neo was knocked out with the chloroform, you were thrown out the window." Cristaen stated.

"I remember," Crash confirmed.

"What you didn't know was that after you fell, N. Brio had my brother over here shoot Neo," Cristaen explained.

"While he was out cold?!" Aku-Aku breathed, shocked.

"Yeah, it was pretty bad," Cristaen replied, nodding.

Crash made a fist, his attention now completely on Pinstripe. Pinstripe looked at him, a bit concerned. Tawna saw the stance Crash was in and knew one thing - he was mad.

"Oh no," she whispered.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!" Crash yelled, growling at Pinstripe.

"Hey, I was just doin' what I was told," Pinstripe stated, though it was obvious.

Crash snarled, much to Aku-Aku's surprise. Cristaen got in between them, putting her pistol away.

"Crash, I know you are furious but it won't do us any good if we don't get to Neo in time!" She reasoned.

"She's right, we should get to the castle right away," the magical mask agreed.

Crash looked at Pinstripe and hissed, "You are so lucky that they are here!"

With that, he stormed off. Aku-Aku and Cristaen followed. Pinstripe let out a breathe that he didn't even know he was holding.

* * *

Cristaen had taken the lead, Crash following right behind. Aku-Aku floated above their heads, keeping up with the two.

"Come on, we are almost there!" Cristaen encouraged.

"Good, we need to get to Neo," Crash stated, worried.

"What about N. Brio?" Aku-Aku asked Cristaen.

"I'm not too worried about him or N. Gin right now," she answered, modestly.

"Fair enough," Aku-Aku replied, still following.

"Yeah..." Was Crash's only reply.

* * *

When the three heroes got in the castle, they noticed that it was completely empty. Everyone was gone, even N. Brio and N. Gin. No one really cared at that point, since they had more pressing matters. They went down into the dungeon as Cristaen took the keys for the cells down. She opened the cell she saw Neo in. Crash went in first, looking at his best friend. Neo's head was down, the blood dried on his shirt, as he was still chained to the wall. Crash swallowed, gulping hard.

"N – Neo?" Crash asked, walking over to him.

Aku-Aku floated in, Cristaen right behind them both. Crash got Neo out of the chains, taking him into his arms. Crash looked at his glove, seeing that the blood was on them. He frankly didn't care as he placed his head on Neo's chest, trying to listen for a heartbeat. But all he got was silence. Crash started to cry as soon as he realized. He held the dead body of his best friend in his arms as he wailed. Aku-Aku and Cristaen both paled, knowing what that meant. They were too late.

"Crash, I am so sorry," Aku-Aku stated sadly.

Cristaen got to her knees as she started to feel guilty. _'Maybe I should've gone for Neo first_ ,' she thought, cringing as she cried.

"I'm sorry Crash," she apologized, crying.

Crash sobbed and sobbed, blaming mostly himself and not her. _'I'm so sorry, Neo,'_ Crash thought, the tears rolling down his face nonstop. _'I let you down...'_ There was nothing but silence and wailing for the next few hours.

* * *

As Crash walked away from the makeshift grave a few weeks later, he promised that he would not only keep the island safe but he would get revenge for Neo...

* * *

Crash sighed on those events all of those years ago. Sure, he was a bit disappointed in himself still. He did eventually got N. Brio into prison. N. Gin was redeemed, now dating Coco. Sure, there was a new evil by the name of Phoenix and he was a complete bad ass bounty hunter. But Crash had a big team on his side. Even with Nina, Nacey's daughter and Neo's niece. _'Guess we are going to here for a good while,'_ Crash thought. _'Phoenix is still here. And he needs to go away.'_ What Crash didn't know was the biggest pain the butt was coming his way.

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: Biggest pain in the butt? Sound familiar anyone? No? It will, trust me. Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. January 10, 2017

_Time for another round of answering your reviews. Seriously, if fanfiction would stop eating the emails, I wouldn't have to do this._

 _Aslan333: Yes, I know. The previous chapter actually was borrowed from my Wattpad account, where I am re-telling the Crash Bandicoot franchise in a darker, edgier tone. Planning to start Cortex Strikes Back sometime in March.  
_

 _Gage the Hedgehog: Why thank you! I love Timmy X Trixie too.  
_

 _Guest (Johnathen): Uh, I honestly don't know nor watch Ninjago so that's out. Sorry guy.  
_

 _With that all aside, onto the next chapter!_

* * *

Jimmy Neutron was walking down the streets of Retroville. He was thirteen years old but he was still the resident genius. But he was also apart of the biggest power couple, between him and Cindy Vortex. Jimmy was pretty happy that things worked out between him and Cindy. Even though they had a lot of fights, that was pretty normal, especially when they were younger.

"I'm so glad you are mine," Jimmy flirted, kissing her hand.

Cindy giggled, "Why thank you, Neutron."

Jimmy smiled wide. He had been dating Cindy ever since his return from Dimmsdale. He couldn't figure out what happened, he still couldn't. Cindy never told him what had happened between her and Timmy Turner, his best friend in another dimension.

"Why won't you tell me?" Jimmy questioned one time.

"I keep telling you, I won't tell ever!" She declared, determined.

Truth was, Cindy knew that Timmy was like a brother to her. Timmy felt it, he must've...

* * *

Two Years Ago

Timmy was with Cindy, all alone. The Retroville gang (minus Jimmy and Goddard) had gone back home. Timmy wanted to talk to her alone and she couldn't help but wonder why. Timmy had her hand, which made her a bit more jumpy. Maybe he wanted to talk about their relationship? If that was the truth...

"You okay Cindy?" Timmy asked, gaining her attention.

Cindy nodded, a bit too quickly as she answered, "Yeah, I'm okay, Timmy." When she saw his look, she added, quickly, "Honest!"

"Cin..." Timmy started to say.

Cindy blushed a bit as she babbled, "Uh, don't you think it is too early for different nicknames, Timmy? I mean, we aren't a couple!"

Timmy smiled and replied, "Cindy, please. Calm down." He made her look at him, their blue eyes meeting instantly. Timmy's were blue like the ocean but much purer. Cindy couldn't help but feeling flushed, looking into them. She felt out of her skin, though. She knew why. She had to tell Timmy. But that's when he said something low, "I know."

Cindy raised an eyebrow and questioned, "You know what?"

"You had planned to make Neutron jealous for him to notice you," Timmy answered, surprising the blonde.

She knew Timmy wasn't that bright but it was his sense of humor she liked. So how did he know her plan before Jimmy did? Timmy wasn't a genius. He was just an average kid that no one understood.

"How did you know my plan?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Timmy chuckled as he answered, "Let's just say, I'm brighter than you think."

"Apparently," Cindy stated, a bit blown away. She looked at him and asked, "Then why did you want to talk to me?"

Timmy rubbed the back of his head and answered, "Honestly? I just wanted to thank you for everything and apologize for the way we acted towards you and your friends."

Cindy smiled at that as she stated, "Thank you, Timmy. But you are saying all of this like I won't see you again."

"Well, you might not," Timmy forewarned. "At least not until Neutron can invent a cross-dimension transporter."

"He came close a few times but it turned messy," Cindy responded, tapping her chin in thought.

Timmy told her, "Well, that doesn't surprise me. The guy maybe a genius but he sure doesn't know the meaning of multiple tests." Cindy was blown away by this yet again. Timmy was right. A good scientist knew that multiple tests are essential for new inventions. Her face must've gave something away as she heard Timmy asking, "What's with the face?"

Cindy shook her head as she answered, mostly, "Every time I think I have you figured out, you surprise me Timmy Turner."

"That a good thing?" Timmy asked, raising an eyebrow. Cindy giggled, kissing his cheek. Timmy smiled wide, smiling. "Gosh..." He chuckled.

"Always wanted a sister?" Cindy asked, smiling.

Timmy didn't answer for a minute before he answered, "Something like that."

"You are a mysterious soul, Timmy," Cindy stated, giggling.

"Thanks," Timmy replied.

Cindy nodded as the two of them walked back to Jimmy. Jimmy was waiting patiently with Goddard. Timmy went over to the robot dog, petting it behind the ears.

"Whatcha talk about?" Jimmy asked.

"Nothing you need to know about, Nerdtron," Cindy answered, rolling her eyes.

Timmy laughed to that, hiding something in Goddard. Goddard whine, licking his face. Timmy laughed more. Jimmy smiled sadly as Timmy got to his feet.

"Guess this is goodbye," Jimmy stated, offering his hand to Timmy for a handshake.

Timmy changed the gesture to a fist bump as he replied, "This isn't goodbye. This is until we meet again."

"You think we will?" Jimmy asked, sounding a bit concerned.

Timmy nodded as he answered, "Yeah, after all, we may live in different dimensions – but that does not mean we should give up on our friendship."

"True," Jimmy agreed.

That's when something he didn't expect happen. Timmy hugged him. Jimmy was surprised by this at first but he slowly returned it.

"In three years?" Timmy asked, hopefully.

"I hope so," Jimmy answered, near tears.

Timmy pulled away from the hug, with a huge smile. That smile...why was it so familiar to the genius? He was about to ask when he heard Goddard bark. Cindy was already through the portal and the robot dog was going.

"That's your cue," Timmy stated, backing away.

"Timmy," Jimmy started to say.

"See you soon, Jimmy," Timmy interrupted as Jimmy went through the portal.

* * *

And that was the last time Jimmy saw Timmy. Granted, he was really close to finish the project. But couldn't help but wonder...

"Why was his smile so familiar to me...?" Jimmy whispered, mostly to himself so Cindy wouldn't hear.

He had only seen that kind of smile once in his life. And that's when he met the inventor of a time traveling De Lorean, Doctor _"Doc"_ Emmett Lathrop Brown... Could it be possible...?

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: Yes, could it be, Jimmy? I think we are going to be connecting the dots soon, don't you? Happy anniversary to TimPrime1 and myself. We have been dating for five years now. Anyways guys, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. January 15, 2017

_Once again, it is time to answer all of the previous reviews! Welcome to the Review Corner!  
_

 _Jayjar100: So it isn't just me that fanfiction is doing this to. Good to know. And also, yes, Danny Phantom is coming back. So is Scooby and Bakugan. Johnny Test is not, however, to make room for...well, you'll see._

 _Aslan333: Thank you very much, kind sir. Here's hoping that the next chapters are just as good these next three days._

 _Gage the Hedgehog: Yes, same here. I grew up on the Crash Bandicoot games so seeing the remasters only refuels my childhood fire. Here's hoping that once it does become twenty years for Crash Twin Sanity, they give it the remaster and the longer game it was supposed to be._

 _Guest (Johnathen): Butch Hartman isn't going to be in this story but Danny Phantom will be. He is going to be Timmy's cousin in this but he would be more involved with the time traveling secret, instead of being completely in the dark like last time._

 _Thank you all for your reviews! Now, onto the chapter!_

* * *

Sure Doctor _"Doc"_ Emmett Lathrop Brown had time traveled a lot in his lifetime. He even met a young genius during his travels named Jimmy Neutron. Sure the two of them had a lot in common. But there was just nothing compared to his actual family in a future that seemed so far away. He took out a letter than he had gotten back in 1897.

It read,

" _Dear Doc,_

 _Sorry that this is coming to you so late in the year. But I wanted to make sure that you got this. Who am I? Well, that's a bit complicated. Let's just say we are related. You saved me once when I was nine and I knew about you when I was eight. Anyways, all that aside, I just wanted to let you know that I really appreciate the fact that you made the De Lorean. As you have already assumed from the start of this letter that you do save my life. I won't give you too many details. As you've taught me, if a man knows too much of his own destiny, it could have many bad consequences. I don't want that, Doc. I just want you to come back to me. I love you, Doc. And I hope to see you soon in the future._

 _Your friend in time,_

 _Timmy Turner._

 _PS: The date is February 1, 2001 that you save me. I live in Dimmsdale, California."_

Doc knew that last name Turner was ringing a bell with him. It wasn't until a few months he finally realized who Timmy was. His sister, may she rest in peace, Estelle had married a man named Darien Turner. They had one son, Terrance. He had gotten married to a woman named Tamara and they had one son, Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner. Timmy was his great nephew.

Clara saw that he was holding the letter as she asked, "Reading the letter again?"

Doc saw her as he nodded and answered, "Yes. This Timmy sounds completely fascinating."

"He sounds like another version of Marty and Annie," Clara pointed out.

Doc couldn't help but laugh to that as he stated, "Yes but a very different version."

"How did he know of you when he was eight?" Clara questioned, curious.

"I don't know," Doc replied, honestly. "Nothing makes sense."

"I clear that up for you," a voice commented, capturing their attention.

The couple looked, seeing a man standing there. He had messy brown hair, stunning blue eyes, bucked teeth, wearing a brown cowboy hat, a black undershirt, a gray pullover with brown and red stitching, brown jeans, and cowboy boots. He was about in his thirties, if Doc had to guess. Doc got Clara behind him, worried for his wife.

"Who are you?" Doc demanded.

The man put up his hands defensively as he stated, "Whoa, don't get upset Doc."

"Only my friends and family get to call me that," Doc hissed, protecting Clara.

The man replied, "But I am family... I'm Timmy Turner."

Doc immediately turned pale as he told the man, "I thought he was a young kid. Not a man in his thirties. Explain."

Timmy sighed a bit annoyed. He knew to expect this. It wasn't easy to have a time traveling relationship, especially with his great uncle. The two had shared so much history, just as he did with Marty and Annie. But since Doc hadn't met the young him yet. But the way he was so protective meant that he had the letter. The letter that started it all. Or at least, Timmy thought it did. He wasn't too sure about pre-time traveling, though.

Finally; he responded, "Doc, I'm a time traveler too. That's how I got the letter to you in the first place. Cause my...friends...helped me get the De Lorean."

"What friends? Start explaining." Doc demanded further, keeping Clara close.

Timmy told him, "I am from a different future. Where Vicky, my old evil baby sitter, has her hands on a magic remote. Anyways, to make a long story short, she used this technology to take over the world. My timeline is a complete mess, Doc, cause of me."

"Magic? There's no such thing," Doc debated.

"You, of all people should know different," Timmy replied, smoothly.

That's when he brought out a picture, showing it to him. Doc took it and paled. It was him, at nine years old. And it looked like it was from a hall... The wheels slowly started to turn as he gasped.

"Emmett?" Clara asked, worried.

"Head inside, Clara," Doc answered, after a minute.

"Are you okay?" She asked, seeing his face.

It was unreadable, a mix of happiness and of confusion. She didn't understand it but she respected Emmett's wish and went inside. Doc looked up at Timmy, brown eyes meeting blue.

"You have Estelle's eyes before they turned brown," he breathed.

"So I've been told," Timmy replied, smiling.

"You have Cosmo and Wanda..." Doc asked, his smile wide.

"Had." Timmy corrected, a bit too lowly.

"I'm sorry," Doc whispered, placing his hand on Timmy's shoulder.

"It isn't your fault," Timmy reassured sadly.

Doc merely nodded as he asked, "So what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you," Timmy answered. "I need to know if I am doing the right thing for my timeline, or galaxy as my friend calls it."

"Galaxy?" Doc repeated, a bit confused.

"Oh, you haven't met him yet," Timmy stated, as a matter of facility.

Doc groaned in a bit of annoyance and questioned, "Am I going to be a prisoner of destiny the rest of my life?"

"I hope not, Doc." Timmy answered, a bit sadly. "I hope not."

"Then let's get started by helping me figure out this timeline," Doc stated.

"Yes Doc," Timmy replied, getting a stick. "Allow me to illustrate."

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: It's time to end the chapter. ...get it? ...sorry, bad pun. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	8. January 17, 2017

_Alright you guys, it is time once again for Review Corner time!_

 _Gage the Hedgehog: Why thank you!_

 _Guest (Johnathen): All in due time, my friend. I will say that I want to keep this a T rating. Gravity Falls is coming in but that's about it._

 _And now, onwards to the eighth chapter._

* * *

Luigi James Manfredi sat under the stars, looking up at them with great interest. He couldn't help but wonder why so much had happened. Now he was the guard of his brother and the new king, Mario Gregory Manfredi Junior. He had his wife, Violet Jasmine Calico-Manfredi, as the guard to his sister-in-law and the new queen – Peach Blossom Toadstool-Manfredi.

Violet sat with him, taking his hand. Luigi returned the gesture, smiling a bit. Violet saw his small smile, looking worried.

"What's wrong, Weegie?" She asked, worried.

Luigi sighed sadly as he answered, "Even though we have today off on watching Malleo and Peach, I can't help but feel worried for them."

"They will be fine, don't fret," she reassured.

Luigi smiled a bit and stated, "I'll try not to, Vi."

Violet kissed his cheek, making them both blush. Even though they were happily married, they made themselves blush rather easily. Luigi returned to his thoughts, taking Violet's hand into his. Violet smiled at this as she cuddled up to the green clad ghost hunter. Luigi blushed a tad. He didn't want to tell her the plans he had. He knew that he was leaving soon but he didn't want her to worry.

* * *

 _Mario was enjoying relaxing for once in his own home. Peach was safe, the Chaos Heart and The Void were gone, and everything was back to normal. The only thing that was bothering Mario was that his baby twin brother, Luigi, seemed more distant than usual. He couldn't help but wonder if it was because of Violet or not. But Mario knew that it wasn't Violet. Mario involuntary shivered whenever he thought of The Green Thunder, Mr. L. 'I never expected for him to be my baby brother. Why didn't I recognize him,' Mario thought, furious at himself for not recognizing Mr. L as Luigi._

 _A sudden cackle sound caught his attention. Mario looked around, igniting his red fire powers._

 _Mario demanded, "Who's there?"_

 _When he heard nothing but silence, he suspected that he was alone. Mario deactivated his powers, but made sure that they were ready to go. He had a feeling that he wasn't exactly alone... After a few hours and not hearing anything else, Mario finally decided to turn in. He laid down in his bed and covered with his red comforter that Luigi got him for last Christmas. Mario closed his eyes as he heard another cackle. Mario bolted his eyes open and floating in front of him was King Boo himself!_

 _Mario breathed, "What the..."_

 _King Boo replied, "Never thought you would see me again, huh, red cap? Well, what can I say? Old habits die hard."_

 _The way he said that, shivers went down Mario's spine but he didn't let it show._

 _Mario questioned, "How'd you get out of that painting?"_

 _King Boo answered, smirking, "Turns out that being in total and complete isolation increased my magic powers. So, I was able to get myself out right under that stupid professor's nose. Strange, though, he wasn't there for me to get but whatever, I'm flexible."_

 _'At least that's some good news,' Mario thought._

 _Mario stated, "You won't have the chance in getting Elvin, I'm stopping you here and now!"_

 _As Mario tried to activate his red fire powers, he saw that two rings of Boos were holding down his arms. Mario struggled but it was no use, the Boos were too strong for him._

 _King Boo smirked even more if that was at all possible and told Mario, "You seriously didn't think I would come prepare for you? Oh, I knew that I was facing a real challenge in you. I'm not afraid of your brother but it seems that you are."_

 _Mario hissed, "I'm not afraid of my brother, you devil."_

 **"I beg to differ, sir-jumps-a-lot."**

 _Mario couldn't believe his eyes. Standing right there, in front of him, was The Green Thunder. 'But that's impossible, isn't it,' Mario thought, hoping that his baby brother didn't turn into the masked bandit yet again._

 _Mr. L finally spoke and commented,_ _ **"S**_ _ **peechless aren't you, sir-jumps-a-lot? Well, you should be."**_

 _Mario stated, "Snap out of it, Luigi! This isn't you! You don't try to kill me or team up with something that you fear most!"_

 _Mr. L shouted, "_ _ **Do NOT call me that name again! I will no longer be that weak junior! He was too imperfect, always looking for the spotlight because he wanted to get noticed by the one person that wouldn't give him half the chance to prove himself."**_

 _Mario replied, "Luigi, please, listen to me. I know how much you want to be the hero but you can't be the hero, if you are The Green Thunder. Please baby bro, snap out of it and help me fight these Boos..."_

 _As Mario waited for a reply from Mr. L, his smirk mysteriously got creepier - almost like a Boos smirk._

 _Mr. L responded, "_ _ **I can't believe that you fell for that again."**_

 _Suddenly, Mr. L turned pale white as Mario watched in horror as The Green Thunder turned into one of the Boos - the exact same one that trick him two years ago._

 _The Boo stated, "Oh man, I can't believe that worked twice!"_

 _King Boo laughed coldly as he replied, "That's because our dear red cap ignored the fact that we are able to create illusions at will. You're reaction Mario was spot on predictable. Though I have to admit, it was rather satisfying."_

 _Mario hissed, struggling even more now, "You won't get away with this!"_

 _The last thing that Mario heard before he blacked out was:_

 _"I already have. Think about it, red cap. The minute you get the opportunity to go on vacation with the princess and her royal adviser, what was the first thing you do? You started packing! You didn't - not even once - ask your own younger twin brother if he wished to join you. Nope, the only thing you did was asked him to get the luggage from the attic since you were too busy talking about the trip of a lifetime. Talk about insult to injury. You think Luigi is a poor excuse for a human. Why else would you leave him behind constantly? It is because you are embarrassed to be around a failure and the worst part is - he is your younger twin brother."_

* * *

Mario got up in a shot, panting in horror. He saw that Peach was sound asleep next to him. He breathed a small sigh of relief as he looked over at the family picture. It was of him, Peach, Luigi, Violet, Lucas, and the mysterious maiden of Rosalina. They had just met Rosalina a few weeks ago but she was very attracted to the former Mr. L. Mario tried to calm himself down. His heart was pounding a million miles an hour. He couldn't believe that he had another nightmare like that. That's when he decided to go over his checklist.

He thought, _ _'Okay, everything is okay... Mr. L is on our side...he's dating Rosalina... Luigi is fine, he's with Violet... Just try to ignore those words King Boo told you a long time ago.'__ Mario looked down and saw that he had accidentally burned off his pajama top. Mario groaned quietly, Peach turning to her side. Mario was relieved that he didn't wake her. That was the last thing she needed...

* * *

 _ _Wishmaker1028: This Mario part takes place after 'Super Heart Galaxy'. So Mr. L is Lucas and with Rosalina. I kind of see that pairing over L with Daisy. (Honestly Daisy is one of my least favorite characters.) Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!__


	9. January 20, 2017

_Review Corner time!_

 _Gage the Hedgehog: Indeed they will, my friend. Indeed they will._

 _I didn't get much in the way of reviews for the previous chapter. I hope to try and work on this fanfiction this weekend since I don't have work. And a special shoutout! Happy 59th birthday to my dad, Ricky. Though we are states apart, he's still my dad. With all that aside, we move on to chapter 9._

* * *

It was another typical day in Plumber Headquarters. Max Tennyson was doing his rounds, even though he was retired now. Everything seemed quiet in Bellwood, California. Mostly. That's when an alien came up to him. It was short, had gray scales, wearing a white suit with black stripes, and a strange looking gun.

The alien gave him a clipboard as he spoke, "Magistar Tennyson, the new recruit is here."

Max took the clipboard and mumbled, "Alex Silverstein from Middleridge, California." He perked up and asked the alien, "Spike's son?"

"Actually, one of Spike's daughters," the alien corrected. "He had twins long before he went missing."

"Well, bring her here," Max stated.

The alien nodded and headed out to get her. Max waited patiently. A few seconds later, the alien came over with a teenage girl behind him. She was 16 years old, had long blonde hair tied back into a high ponytail, green eyes, with a golden necklace around her neck, wearing a pink long sleeved blouse with white ribbons drifting off of the sleeves, a white purse with pink zippers, black jeans, light pink socks, and white running shoes.

The alien left as the girl turned to Max.

She bowed respectfully as she stated, "Magistar Tennyson, it is an honor to meet you."

Max smiled as he shook her hand and replied, "Same to you, Miss Silverstein."

"Alex, please, Mr. Tennyson," she insisted.

Max replied, "Then call me Max." Alex smiled as Max asked her, "Now, Alex. Have you had any luck finding your father?"

Alex sighed sadly as she answered, "No, I haven't. So I came here, alone. My friends didn't want to leave Middleridge. I don't blame them but my sister..." That's when she turned sad. She added, "Cami and I had a fight before I came here to find Dad."

Max's face went soft as he replied, "I'm sorry, Alex."

"I appreciate that," she responded, with a small smile.

Max questioned, "So you hope becoming a Plumber you can help our cause and start your search for your father?"

Alex nodded and answered, "Yes, I know everyone is worried about him because of the Transformatrix being on after all this time."

Max raised an eyebrow and questioned, "So happened between you and your sister?"

Alex sighed sadly before she explained, "Six years ago, my sister, our friends, and myself found out that we had inherited the powers that were in the Transitrix. We drifted when we were eleven, though, leaving just my sister and me. Then it happened. We got the call that Dad was missing. Cami outright refused to help me find Dad. She said that Dad would be probably dead."

Max gasped as he asked, "Why would she think that?"

Alex shrugged as she turned the car sharply and added, "I told Mom everything after being rejected by my friends for help. She couldn't help me much, as seeing that she didn't have any powers. But she recommended me becoming a Plumber. So she stayed behind with Cami, waiting for me to find Dad and bring him home."

Max placed his hand on her shoulder as he told her, "And you will, for your Mom's sake." Alex gave Max a small smile. That's when he asked, "Please, show me your power?"

Alex nodded as she closed her eyes briefly. A pink light surrounded her. Max covered his eyes and as soon as the light went away, he lowered his hand. Her hair was tied into two pigtails held up by red beads, a pink short sleeved blouse with a white ribbon design, a short pink skirt with a white trim, white laced fingerless gloves, pink tights with a red floral pattern, red flat shoes with gold buckles, and a golden tiara. Max felt some electric presence around her.

She stated, "This is my power. I can transform into the Princess Ace, able to create electricity at will."

Max was impressed as Alex transformed back and replied, "Well Alex, I think you might be better on my grandson's team then behind a desk."

Her eyes flew open in shock as she asked, "Wait, I get to work with Ben Tennyson?"

"I would like for you to help him, yes," Max answered, nodding as he gave her a Plumber's Badge.

Alex gleefully smiled, all excited. She took the Plumber's Badge, about to ask where Ben was. That's when she saw a red light going off.

"Max, Ben is in trouble!" An alien reported.

"I'm off then to help!" Alex stated, before Max could say anything.

She turned into the Princess Ace, flying out. Max couldn't help but chuckle. She was definitely like Ben.

* * *

When Alex was outside, she looked down at her Plumber's Badge. She pressed it in the center as a map appeared. There was a red dot. She flew towards it, eventually seeing a streak of fire in the air. She followed it. As soon as she got close enough to it, she heard a yell. She looked up and saw what appeared to be a magma-based lifeform. Its body is composed of a bright inner magma body covered by a reddish-brown charcoal-like crust. But that's when it turned into year old teenage boy falling down. It was Ben Tennyson. Alex gasped.

"Hang on!" She gasped, flying down.

She flew up towards the boy, grabbing his wrist. That's when she noticed on the GPS that he was the red dot. That was Ben? Why was he falling down to the ground? Alex struggled to keep airborne. She started to slowly come towards the ground and that's when she saw something. It was a monster fox with a snow white fur and it also looked like a tiger. She gasped as a green Mustang was doing the same thing.

"Look out!" Ben yelled, seeing that the animal was getting closer.

Alex braced for an impact that never came. A pink wall had appeared out of nowhere, stopping the fox/tiger. In the green Mustang was Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Leven. Gwen struggled as Alex landed on top of Kevin's car. She transformed back, panting. The fox/tiger retreated eventually, as they all breathed a sigh of relief. The boy quickly pulled over into an empty parking lot.

"Ben, are you okay?" The girl asked.

Alex was on her belly, panting. Ben was sitting up, looking at her.

"Yeah, thanks," Ben stated, smiling. He looked at Alex and added, "Thank you as well."

"Don't mention it." Alex replied, smiling. She then looked at where the thing came from and asked, "What was that thing?"

"It's a creation of Animo's." The girl explained.

"He is up to something again." The boy agreed.

"Yeah, no kidding." Ben replied, sarcastically.

Alex offered her hand and responded, "My name is Alex Silverstein."

Ben introduced himself, "My name is Ben Tennyson." He pointed at the girl as he stated, "That's my cousin, Gwen Tennyson." He then pointed at the boy and added, "And that's Kevin Leven. We are Team Tennyson."

"When did we agree that would be our name?" Gwen asked, jokingly.

To that, Alex had to laugh and Ben couldn't help but blush.

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: That's how Ben and Alex met. But how will this all connect? Only one way for you to find out! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	10. January 25, 2017

_Review Corner time!_

 _Guest (Malakai534): Oh you just wanted the spotlight, friend, haha!_

 _Guest (Johnathen): Before Omniverse, actually._

 _Gage the Hedgehog: Not telling ya, haha._

 _And now with that all aside, chapter 10 time!_

* * *

Ash Ketchum walked down the familiar streets of Cerulean City. Ash smiled as the small yet gentle breeze welcomed him and Pikachu. Pikachu smiled wide, happy as well. Ash couldn't believe it, yet it was so real. In his hands was the Sinnoh League Trophy. It felt like a dream. Just like his victory in the Orange Islands.

"Just wait until Mist sees this!" Ash gushed.

"Pika chu pi!" Pikachu agreed.

Ash chuckled at that, the wide smile on his face. He still couldn't believe it. He was the victor of the Sinnoh League Conference. It had been an amazing competition too. He had finally beat his Sinnoh rival, Paul Shinji. The last person he had faced was Paul's girlfriend, Ranee Katina, a girl with a special ability called the Dimensional Scream. Ranee is a 16 year old trainer/coordinator. She had shoulder length brown hair, green eyes, wearing a silver locket around her neck, a short sleeved purple blouse, black jeans, white running shoes, and a white pouch. She had gotten Top Eight in the Grand Festival and she was caring towards her Pokémon.

When Paul and Ranee were young, Paul's father was very abusive towards Paul. He, however, favored Reggie. And that just pushed Paul towards the darkness that was in his heart. The jealousy of trying to be his brother. But that countless encounters with his father brought him down into the darkness further. Ranee just wanted Paul back to the way she remembered him. So when Ash won his battle against Paul, Ash finally saw the kindness that Paul had deep inside. Paul had finally realized that he didn't need to be jealous of Reggie. He wasn't Reggie.

No matter how many times his father beat that into him. Ash just kept smiling, remembering the last part of the battle.

* * *

-Flashback-

 _After many battles, the two of them were down to their last Pokémon. Ranee had her Infernape and Ash had Pikachu. The battle had been going back and forth between them and it was fantastic. But now, here they were, down to their starter_ _ _Pokémon_.  
_

 _The referee called, "Begin!"_

 _Ranee told Ash, "Here we go and we're not holding back." She turned to Infernape and commanded, "Infernape, start up Solar Beam!"_

 _Infernape's mane started to glow of a green light as it got charged up. Ash saw this as a chance to strike. He turned to his Electric type.  
_

 _Ash countered, "Thunderbolt!"_

 _Pikachu nodded, its cheeks sparking. Thunderbolt was fired as was Solar Beam. The two attacks hit their mark after a collision in the middle of the battlefield. Pikachu and Infernape were both still standing. This back and forth went on for awhile, between Flamethrower and Iron Tail. Or it was between Close Combat and Quick Attack. This continued on until both Pokémon started to get really tired._

 _Ranee saw this and decided to ask Ash, "Why don't we make this final mark one to remember?"_

 _Ash smiled as he answered, "You're on!"_

 _Ranee turned to Infernape and commanded, "Flare Blitz!"_

 _Ash turned to Pikachu and commanded, "Volt Tackle!"_

 _Both Pokémon replied, the blue flames engulfing Infernape and the electricity surrounding Pikachu. They both charged at one another and collided, causing a small explosion. Ash and Ranee both braced themselves, trying to hang on. The smoke cleared as both Pokémon stared the other down. Pikachu and Infernape were both catching their breath. As Infernape smiled, it went down for the count._

 _The referee called, "Infernape is unable to battle! Pikachu wins and the victor of this match is Ash Ketchum!"_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Ash was nothing but smiles when he knocked on the Cerulean City gym door. He waited patiently for his girl to come to the door. Misty finally opened the door, seeing Ash standing there. Her breathing hitched for a second, noticed by Ash. He couldn't believe it how beautiful she had become. Her hair was longer and had grown beautifully. Ash couldn't help but blush upon seeing her.

"Mist, are you okay?" Ash asked, worried.

"Pika chu pi?" Pikachu questioned, sounding worried.

"Oh Ash!" She gushed, hugging him instantly.

Ash returned the hug, his hat flying off from the instant impact. Pikachu ran inside, knowing that the two needed to be alone. Ash kissed Misty's forehead, making the red head blush.

"You did not miss me at all," Ash teased.

"Shut up, Ketchum," Misty demanded, the tears in her eyes evident.

Ash placed his hands on Misty's shoulders. She looked up at him as he stroked her cheek so tenderly. Misty was beat red at this point as Ash kissed her gently. Misty returned it, her face as red as her hair. Pikachu saw this, standing at the doorway of the gym. Azurill joined it, seeing the two trainers together. It tilted its head in confusion, wondering what was going on.

"Azu?" It asked the Electric type, confused.

"Pika pika..." Pikachu chuckled.

Ash broke out of the kiss, much to Misty's dismay. Ash smiled at her as she returned it.

"So guess what Mist?" Ash questioned, sounding psyched.

"What?" Misty asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm here to stay for awhile!" He announced. "Mom already gave the okay since we're going to Alola together!"

"Wait, what?!" Misty asked, confused. "Ash Ketchum, you can't just tell me where we are going just like that!"

"Why not?" Ash asked, tilting his head in confusion. "I thought Alola would be a great place for the both of us to train and for you to see new Water type Pokemon."

"Yeah but you could've told me in a better way!" Misty protested, though she was very excited about going to another region with Ash.

"Well, I thought you would be psyched," Ash told her, sensing her excitement, even without his aura.

"I'm not!" She denied.

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!" Ash shot back, before kissing Misty a second time.

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: Pokeshipping is forever my OTP. But how will this go into our main adventure? One way to find out! Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	11. February 3, 2017

_Review Corner Time!_

 _Gage the Hedgehog: Thank you very much, my friend._

 _Guest (TimPrime1): You know, I know that this is a spam review. I know TimPrime1 better than you do. He hasn't read any of my FOP stories and I will not tolerate anyone role playing as my boyfriend. If you are the same person that is impersonating me on his stories, stop it or I will stop allowing guest reviews to come in. DO NOT IMPERSONATE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!_

 _With that aside, onto chapter 11._

* * *

Two cloaked men ran through the unknown dimension with greatest speed. As they ran this way and that way, trying to get away from what was coming after them. Right behind them was a whole bunch of monsters. They were rather huge and rather strange. They were anomalies. The one in the lead had what appeared to be a gun in his hand. The other one activated the electricity on his hand.

"We have to fight these guys," the one with the gun stated.

"Yes, I agree." The one with the electricity replied.

The one with the gun was Stanford _"Ford"_ Filbrick Pines. The one with the electricity was Green Star. Green Star had a green mask over his eyes making them green, a fine mustache, wearing a white dress shirt with gold mushroom cuffing, khakis with a red belt and a gold buckle, black running shoes, and green gloves. The monsters behind them were minions of the notorious dream demon, Bill Cipher. Ford shot at the monsters, taking a few head shots along the way. Green Star was shocking them strongly. The two quickly took out the monsters, breathing a small sigh of relief.

"That was close," Ford stated.

"Happen to agree," Green Star replied, nodding.

Ford looked around the dimension as it was started to change. Ford wrinkled his nose, getting ready for anything. Green Star stood next to him, also ready. The two of them saw that they had been transported to a yellow space filled with bricks stacked two bars high.

"Where are we?" Ford questioned.

"Aw and here I thought you would remember our special place, Fordsy." A voice taunted. Ford spun around, seeing that Bill was behind him. Green Star saw him, firing a ball of electricity, which Bill easily dodged. "Nice try, Stary." Bill mocked.

"Stop calling me that!" Green Star hissed, getting mad.

"What do you want, Cipher?" Ford asked, getting annoyed.

"The one thing that I know Butterfly gave you and Stary." Bill answered, without skipping a beat. "The Crystal Rose."

Ford looked at Green Star, whom just shrugged. Ford looked up at Bill, finally feeling that they had something up on him.

"We do not have that," the scientist stated.

"He is right, we don't," the masked man agreed.

"Then we shall we bring in my other help?" The dream demon asked, snapping his fingers.

Ford got ready for anything as a blue light came from his left. Ford and Green Star shielded their eyes. The light went away as Ford looked to see what Bill had summoned. There, right in front of him, were two teenagers. One was a boy and the other was a girl. With them was a blue triangle, whom looked like he was crying and he was in chains. He almost looked exactly like Bill. The boy was 15 years old, had straight hair, had the constellation of the Big Dipper on his forehead, blue eyes, wearing a long sleeved light blue shirt, with black pants, accompanied with a belt, and a blue cape with the symbol of a five point star on the back.

There was amulet in the form of a bolo tie around his neck. The girl was 15 year old, had long brown hair that went all the way down her back, and soulless blue eyes. She had a headband in her hair, connected to an amulet. Her nails had been taken care of, painted blue. She was wearing a black leotard, a long sleeved blue buttoned up shirt, with a black bowtie and a five point colored star on on it. She also was wearing black stockings and blue high heeled shoes.

The boy looked around in a bored like manner and asked, "Why are we in the other dimension?"

"I have brought you here to help me," Bill answered, grabbing their attention.

The girl seemed to have blew a raspberry as she stated, "Another pathetic dream demon? Excuse me, we already have Will as a pet."

Will, the blue triangle, whimpered, "H-help me, b-brother..."

"Brother?" Green Star repeated, a bit surprised. "I thought you destroyed your entire dimension, Bill."

Bill ignored the masked man, his eyes completely on Will. Will looked at him, a bit of hope in his eyes. However, they were quickly dashed when Bill spoke again.

"You know, you are as bad as I thought," the yellow dream demon stated. "You may be me in a different universe but you make me look bad. You need to step it up if you want to help...him...take down the Chosen One."

"Chosen One?" Ford whispered, interested.

Will sniffled as he whimpered, "Y-yes b-brother."

Bill turned to the teenagers and added, "Alright. Mason, Mabel! I need your help. Stary and IQ over here claim that they don't have the Crystal Rose that Butterfly had."

Mason nodded as he stated, "The one he's been hunting for."

"You really think that they can lead us to it?" Mabel questioned, sounding unsure.

"Well, if they can't, it won't hurt to flush out the rest of the newborn resistance." Bill answered, malice in his voice. Mason and Mabel both instantly smirked, sending shivers down Ford's spine. That's when they all heard something. Bill looked up, seeing a portal opening up above head. "Wait, Claw opened the portal?!" Bill questioned, upon seeing it.

Ford saw his chance as he shot Bill directly in the bowtie. He went down but he was not out. Ford started to run for the portal, the gravity now twisted and turning. Green Star was behind him, throwing an electric ball as cover. Bill screamed as Mabel activated her powers, her hands now glowing blue.

"You'll pay for that!" She declared, throwing a blue magic ball at them.

Green Star made a wall of electricity, blocking the blue magic ball. It stayed right at the wall, gaining a bit more energy as it did. Green Star struggled as Ford made it to the portal. Mason flew up, firing another blue magic ball. The two blue magic balls destroyed the electric wall, forcing Green Star to the ground.

"Green Star!" Ford yelped. Green Star got to his feet, his mask burnt off. His blue eyes shone as the fine mustache he had stuck out more. Ford was looking at him, the awe not wearing off. It was Luigi Manfredi. "Luigi?" Ford questioned, a bit surprised. "Why are you did you come here and how come Mario isn't with you?"

"Cause I have a duty to the Chosen One," Luigi answered, panting a bit. "To protect him from any harm like these people. He is like a brother to me. I love Mario and I want to protect him. I will return to the kingdom when it is time. And I will hug him, despite what happened between us."

Ford was surprised by this. Granted, he knew that he wasn't the best brother but Luigi was sure showing him a thing or two.

"Going somewhere?" Mason asked, letting his presence be known.

"Ford, go!" Luigi insisted, blocking Mason.

"And leave the party?" Mabel questioned, appearing next to them.

"I'm not leaving you, Luigi!" Ford insisted.

"Yes you are!" Luigi replied, using his powers to spark the ground.

Ford yelped, jumping into the portal. Ford screamed, extending his hand outwards. Luigi was out of sight as Ford saw that he was back in Gravity Falls. He looked, seeing Stanley with two kids and an overweight man.

"Finally! At long last!" Stanley breathed happily. He opened his arms wide, in hopes for a hug. "Brother!" He gushed.

Ford looked at him and while he had an urge to punch his brother, his body reacted quicker than his mind did. He returned the hug, quite tearfully at that. Stanley was a bit surprised, he was half expecting Ford to deck him. Quite frankly, he was glad that Ford didn't. That's when he heard something he wasn't expecting.

"T-thank you Stanley...but we have another problem..."

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: I know, this brings up more questions than it does answers. But rest assured, they are coming! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
